Mysteries
'Mysteries '''are unsolved puzzles within the MaowcraftOS roleplay, these range from secret ally packs to lore important things. This list will be updated greatly over-time. Main Mysteries These mysteries are heavily important lore-wise, or are very valuable, and require some creative thinking to solve. Meriweather V1 Toggle Script (''Main article: Meriweather) The Meriweather V1 toggle script is a half-discovered script, used to disable the Meriweather-V1 security protocol. The first half was discovered by Boolean, when it was planted in an alleyway and later found by them. It's unknown why this script was there. The likelihood is that Maowcraft owns the entire script, or at least the other half. No known servers use Meriweather-V1 as of right now, so there isn't a huge incentive to search for the other half. Orwell Orwell was an operating system discovered and wiped by Hertz and Maowcraft. It contained a high-level of malicious technology used for spyware. It contained profiles from multiple well-known hackers, and so the duo deemed it too dangerous to keep. Mayor's Coffer (Main article: Samper Woods) The Mayor's Coffer was an item recovered by Hertz and Maowcraft in Samper Town, Maolia. It was found in Mayor Samper's office in the Samper Town Hall, locked inside of a safe, it resembled an ancient Egyptian artifact, with the appearance of a small box made of Carob wood, with a circular golden plate on the front. The lid doesn't budge. The box was covered in dust when found, implying it was quite old. The method to open it is unknown, however it looks quite valuable due to the material. Side Mysteries These mysteries are either cancelled, or not very important. Hackmas App's Uncompleted Missions (Main article: Events) The Hackmas app includes 3 uncompleted missions, as the Hackmas app was archived and discontinued when Hackmas ended, nothing will come of these. The mission list goes as follows: * Ban Status * Incomplete Drawing * Unmarked Cargo Secrets Pack (Main article: Ally packs) The Secrets Pack (a.k.a. Secret Allies Pack) is a collection of allies with very specific unlock method, all allies in the collection have the unique ally rarity "Secret". The ally list goes as follows: * Classic Maowcraft * Doctor Maowcraft * Gradient * Atmos * Shade None of the unlock methods have been discovered. On top of that, Gradient was released to all users for free, without any required unlock method, his actual method, like the other ones, hasn't been discovered. Solved Mysteries These mysteries have already been solved. The Closing of Samper Town (Main article: Samper Woods) "We can't pay anything, last week we had a crowd of people protesting for electricity." - Mayor Samper, 2nd Log. Samper Town is an abandoned small town situated in Samper Woods, Maolia. The town and forest was named after the mayor, Mayor Samper. The town was closed by the Maolian government due to budget problems and overdue bills, the town was planned to have been demolished to make room for other important facilities. It is unknown when the town was built, the assumed time that the town was abandoned was around July, 2016. Category:Uncategorized